Blitz
A customized R-11A "Future World" with a history as a mercenary hired on by police forces who could afford him, Blitz has seen his share of action. Appearance Only a slightly modified Mech in terms of appearances, Blitz sports a cobalt-white paint scheme around the entire frame. The head consists of a large visor, large spike-like protrusions and small radar attachment on an otherwise un-noteworthy but streamlined, sleek head. The torso, which houses the generator, capacitor, and radiator, is a medium-armor shell with a few dents ("signs of usage, which equates to proficiency" - is what Blitz is programmed to believe) but has two small venting ports in the rear. A decorative shield covers the right shoulder, emblazoned with a custom-painted lightning bolt, albeit an actual energy shield module exists in the right forearm (complete with functional right hand!). On the left shoulder is mounted a retractable Wave Cannon (of the typical "Future World" laser variation), while the left forearm consists of a Swiss Army-gun of sorts, allowing instantaneous rotation between many forms of munition, including (but not limited to) physical bullets, plasma, slugs, or even light rockets. Personality Despite being a Mech, Blitz does seem to have a bit of a sense of humor. Even if it is a dark one. He seems serious and business-like at first, threatening to arrest the mechanics as they approach him, but once the ladies fix him up, he seems far more at ease. Skills Blitz, while initially unremarkable from any other Future World, is a custom R-11A built by the superb-quality corporation "FROM," a company that specializes in allowing huge amounts of variation and outfitting even within a singular Mech. Their products are easily fine tuned for optimal performance in any given situation, and the internal mechanisms in FROM Mechs (ie, generators, firing control systems, boosters, etc) are all as optimized for a given purpose as possible. In the case of Blitz, as close to a police-unit as a Mech can be, the intention was to make a sharpshooting ace with light-footed agility while still being moderately sturdy. Naturally, being from FROM, production cost wasn't a concern. Despite the relative lack of pure power compared to the Hot Conductor's hyper-extended beam or the Asanogawa's spike, the practical uses of an ultra-thin laser that moves at FTL (faster than light) speeds - when combined with FROM's lock acquisition modules - provides for a perfect sharpshooting tool. For any other day, the various munitions available in Blitz's left arm provide for medium range skirmishes, and the energy shield in Blitz's right arm is more than capable of nullifying both physical and energy-based weaponry (albeit not without redirecting offensive power). Relationships Dal :One of the three mechanics to congregate around Blitz when the Mech admitted he was in need of maintenance, Dal was quick to survey the situation. Jess :Jess was the first to take charge when it came to Blitz. Although he was surrounded by mechanics, it was Jessie who stopped to fix the Mech. History Backstory ---- :Produced by FROM and having been active for six years, Blitz has been sold as a mercenary to whatever police force that could pay the staggering fee, often being used as a professional bodyguard whenever an assassination is in anticipation or simply being used to hunt down a major criminal. Aboard the Savant ---- :Currently aboard the IPC-RV''Savant'', Blitz was curiously hired on with a broken arm cannon. Fortunately for him, he wound up in the engineering bay of the Savant's transport right as engineer Jess and mechanic Dal came by. Jess fixed him up quickly, and he accompanied the ladies as they journeyed to the ship's captain to find out what was taking the transport so long to take off. Appearances *"A New Beginning" Category:Characters Category:Oltair Category:Oltair Characters Category:Mechs Category:PCs Category:Browse Category:Content